For the Love of a Pirate
by JSparrowzMate13
Summary: Jack & Elizabeth go on an adventure to save their lovers. But who knew they'd start a romance themselves! JackElizabeth Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

For the Love of a Pirate  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, unfortunately Disney does. (sob sob!)  
  
Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth  
  
Rating: PG, may change later, not sure yet.  
  
Summary: This takes placed about 5 years after the movie. Jack becomes the "father" to Will & Elizabeth's baby after an attack on Port Royal  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so be nice! I LOVE reviews. No flames please!  
  
************************************************************************ Chapter 1 Attack on Port Royal  
  
The baby's cry echoed through the room .  
Elizabeth collapsed onto the bed as Will fell beside her. He kissed her cheek, smiling. "It's over. We did it!" Will whispered happily.  
  
Susan, the midwife they'd hired to come down to the tiny cottage where they lived, presented the new baby to Will and Elizabeth. "Congratulations miss, you have a girl!"  
  
Will held the baby, tears filling his eyes, "she's beautiful! What shall we name her?"  
  
"Well," Elizabeth began, kissing the top of her new daughter's head, "I've always loved the name Noelle."  
  
"Noelle Elizabeth?" Will suggested.  
  
"It's perfect!" Elizabeth kissed her husband on the lips. Susan bid them good luck and left the new small family to themselves.  
  
"Well Elizabeth, did I tell you that I finished the cradle?" Will gently ran his fingers through Elizabeth's hair as she now held Noelle.  
  
"You did? That's wonderful!" Elizabeth turned to her daughter, "Did you hear that, now you have somewhere to rest your sleepy head, sweetie!"  
  
The new family drifted off to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
"Marty, hand me that telescope, I see land ahead!" Jack Sparrow swung his arms in the air, relieved after having spent so many long days lost at sea.  
  
"Land? Daddy, are you sure?" Jack's 4-year-old daughter, Dominique, raced out of the captain's room.  
  
"Aye, Luv, I'm sure of it. As soon as we land, I will get ye a brand-new scarf for yer head, savvy?" Jack swung his daughter in the air.  
  
"Just like me ol' red one that sneaky Mr. Cotton's parrot ate?" Dominique asked excitedly.  
  
"Aye! Just the same!" Jack replied, suddenly getting a sly look in his eyes. "Just like mine."  
  
Jack's hands fluttered to his own red bandanna and removed it. Dominique's eyes grew wide as he placed it on her head, adjusting her black wavy hair off her tan shoulders. She had the eyes of her father and the nose of her mother, Anamaria. She had the determined energy that both her parents carried and would make a great pirate one day.  
  
"Daddy, you're the best pirate in the world!"  
  
"Mmmm. yes darling, right you are!" Jack's eyes darted back and forth mischievously as he illustrated this grand adventure with his hands. "You and I will sail all over the world. We'll get all the treasure, all the rum, and everything else we want. The Black Pearl is our freedom, Luv," Jack finished, leaving Dominique with a starry look in her eyes.  
  
"Ahem," Anamaria cleared her throat behind them.  
  
Jack looked up at Anamaria, and then back at his daughter, "the rum will be for me, not for you.yet. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy!" Dominique giggled.  
  
Jack stood up and peered into the telescope again. "What in bloody hell?" Port Royal was under attack!  
  
Elizabeth sat rocking Noelle in her arms, though a panicked look was settled on her face. "Will, you can't fight! What if you get hurt? Or worse? I can't live without you and I can't raise Noelle by myself!"  
  
"Elizabeth! I have to fight for our hometown. I won't get hurt, I promise!" Will gathered his sword and hatchet and tied his hair back.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, stood up, and placed the baby in the cradle. She ran to Will, tears sliding down her worried face. She threw her arms around Will, kissing him. "Don't leave me! I love you, Will. I don't want anything to happen to you!"  
  
Will lifted Elizabeth's face to meet his. I promise you, nothing will happen to me. I will be back, I love you." He kissed her and then left their home.  
  
As he raced down the chaotic street, Will noticed the Black Pearl stationed at the dock.  
  
"Jack's attacking Port Royal?" Will wondered aloud, fury written all over his face.  
  
************************************************************************  
But it wasn't the Black Pearl. As Bo' sun stood upon a black-sails look-alike, he ordered the pirates out to attack. The remains of Barbossa's now mortal crew were out to seek revenge on Jack Sparrow for the murder of their captain. And they needed Will Turner to find him.  
  
************************************************************************ Well! I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will post another chapter sometime this weekend probably, savvy? 


	2. Stop Blowing Holes in My Ship!

Hey everyone! Thank you to Kuramasgirl556, Caitlin, Tania_Sparrow, & Vera- Sabe for all your kind reviews! They were very helpful! Keep in mind, Vera- Sabe, this will be a Jack-Elizabeth fic eventually, I don't really care for Will/Liz fics much either lol! Also, I'm really sorry if I haven't been able to read some of your fanfics, I'm so busy! But, I'll get to them soon! Well here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2 Stop Blowing Holes in My Ship!  
  
As Jack's crew got closer to Port Royal, Jack noticed a ship with black sails stationed at the docks.  
  
"Noooo! No, no, no, no, no! There is only supposed to be one Black Pearl, captained by me!" He swung his hands wildly in the air. "Get closer, I must see who they are!"  
  
"Dominique, go down to the hull of the ship!" Anamaria instructed her daughter. "You'll be safe there!"  
  
Jack steered the ship into the shadows and waited. Suddenly he saw the faint outline of Bo`sun aboard the similar looking ship. Other familiar pirates from Barbossa's crew jumped off the ship to attack. Jack took a swig of rum. "That's interesting. Very interesting."  
  
*** Will charged through the streets, hitting pirates as he ran. He raced to the Governor's house to make sure they were ok. On the way he stumbled over a dead pirate, and fell at the foot of the gate. As he struggled to get up in the midst of dirty pirates, screaming frightened townspeople, and fire lit buildings crashing down, he heard someone coming behind him. He scrambled up and swung around behind him with his hatchet. A shot rang out and the bullet whizzed past him, knocking his arm off balance. His swinging arm was caught by.Pintel.  
  
"'Ello puppet!" he grinned.  
  
Ragetti popped his eyeball back in and grabbed Will's other arm before he could attack him.  
  
A cannon shot out and suddenly the gate burst into flames. The force threw the three men through the air.  
  
Will stood up and ran blindly swinging his sword at any pirate in his path. He hurried past the dock, leaping over limp bodies and garbage.  
  
"Got you!"  
  
Will was pulled back by the strong arm of Bo`sun.  
  
"Where Jack at? Tell me now!" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know! Isn't he with you?" Will answered weakly as the grasp grew tighter.  
  
Bo`sun snorted and pulled Will up the plank to the ship.  
  
"No! You can't! I have a daughter! Elizabeth!" Will swung the hatchet in his opposite hand blindly at Bo`sun and scraped a jagged gash across his arm. Bo`sun cried in pain and dropped Will, who took off.  
  
Will raced to the other men fighting and boarded a rowboat filled with cannons to shoot at the ship.  
  
*** Jack sat on the edge of the Black Pearl, watching the fight continue. He sat drinking rum as he pondered the situation aloud. "Now if I know Barbossa, his right hand man was Bo`sun. So now he's the captain and has gathered the rest of the crew together. And since people are afraid of the Pearl, he's going to get a ship that looks the same so he can get whatever he wants. Now that Barbossa's gone, I have the greatest crew and ship in the Caribbean and they know that!"  
  
Jack chuckled and leaned back against his ship. He took another swig of rum, "Funny ol' world, innut?"  
  
Anamaria suddenly appeared next to Jack. "Everything you just said makes sense, but what are they raiding Port Royal for?"  
  
"Ah, Luv. You were listening to me, weren't you?" Jack teased her.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You probably like watching me too!" Jack added, pulling her down next to him.  
  
"Maybe." Anamaria teased.  
  
"And," Jack continued slyly, "I know what else you probably like to do, lass!" Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Anamaria threw her head back and laughed. " Jack, you scabber's dog!" She took hold of Jack's hands.  
  
Jack stood up and finished his rum. He curled his mustache up, winked, and led her into the cabin. He kissed her passionately and they disappeared behind the door.  
  
Mr. Gibbs stood on the front deck, staring out into the horizon, drinking rum. He stared at the raiding, fires, and screams coming from Port Royal.  
  
"Is that the Black Pearl. no this is. What be that then?" he asked himself aloud. "That pirate seems familiar."  
  
He continued straining his drunken self to make sense of what his sleepy eyes were seeing. Mr. Gibbs took one more gulp of rum and passed out on the deck. Little did he know, Bo`sun saw a glint of the ship in the light of the fires, just before Mr. Gibbs collapsed.  
  
*** "They're after Jack Sparrow!" Will cried out as he sat down in the boat with Gillette, Norrington, and other redcoats.  
  
Norrington paused in preparing the cannons. "Jack Sparrow, the pirate?" Norrington asked.  
  
"Yes, and he's a good man!"  
  
"Hardly a man at all I must say," Norrington muttered crossly.  
  
"If it weren't for him, Elizabeth never would've returned home safely!" Will shouted back indignantly.  
  
"You forget your place Mr. Turner!" Norrington spat, "Elizabeth deserves better than you!"  
  
"You need to realize that you can't have Elizabeth because she's taken! You need to find someone else!" Will raged.  
  
Norrington shoved Will into the water, pushed the boat off, and sailed off to fight.  
  
Will surfaced and rapidly looked around for a boat. The only one nearby was about 50 feet away, behind the attacking ship. He swam to it, got in, and waited for his next move.  
  
*** "It's the Black Pearl!" Bo`sun shouted. A group of about ten pirates on the ship stopped what they were doing and looked in Bo`sun's direction.  
  
"Attack!" he ordered. He shot of a cannon.  
  
*** Marty stood watch on the Black Pearl, hanging from a rope, peeing into the telescope. Suddenly he saw the intruding cannon soaring through the air towards-  
  
"We're being attacked!" Marty yelled. He dropped to the floor as the crew scurried around the deck. Mr. Gibbs woke up and grabbed his canteen.  
  
"Where be Jack?!" he shouted.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cabin, Jack and Anamaria had heard the commotion above.  
  
"Jack, hurry! Put this on!" she tossed him his shirt. Jack wrestled with the tangled top and grabbed his hat & affects.  
  
"Never again will we fool around during a raid!" Anamaria told Jack sternly.  
  
"Sorry luv. We'll be quicker next time!" Jack grinned.  
  
Anamaria's face suddenly turned white. "Dominique!" She rushed down to the hull while Jack went to the wheel and immediately began steering the ship in the opposite direction from the town.  
  
"Jack, what're ye doin?" Mr. Gibbs asked.  
  
"Remember, this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean! No bloody look-alike ship can match the capabilities of the Black Pearl! Also, I don't want anything to happen to this ship not that I've got it!" Jack said, intently concentrating on the rough waters. "Keep shooting, mates!"  
  
Jack jerked the ship every which way making Bo`sun's crew look more and more amateur.  
  
Anamaria and Dominique came up deck. "Dominique, hold tightly to your mama's hand!" Anamaria told her daughter.  
  
Anamaria stood on the right side of the ship, giving orders to the crew, when suddenly a cannon connected with the ship, sending her and Dominique overboard!  
  
"Noooo!" Jack turned just in time to see it. He frantically dropped the wheel and looked on every side of the ship, but the love of his life and his baby girl were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Anamaria pulled her daughter up to the surface as soon as they hit the water.  
  
"Dominique, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," Dominique shivered.  
  
"Just hold on tight," Anamaria instructed firmly. They paddled along until they saw a shadowy figure in the murky waters.  
  
It was Will and his boat.  
  
He quickly drifted towards them as soon as he saw them.  
  
"Come aboard. I'll get us all to safety." In the darkness, neither recognized the other since the last time they met.  
  
Bo`sun saw the tiny boat and its passengers and set his ship after them. The Black Pearl was forgotten.  
  
*** Thank you all for reading! Please R&R! I hope to have the next chapter up this week! Sorry it takes a little while, I have a busy schedule, savvy? 


	3. Chapter 3 Where are Our Heroes?

Hey! I'm soooo sorry I haven't posted in like a whole week! I was busy & my internet was completely screwed up. So I am thankful to all who are still waiting & like my story! Thank you to laurea_vean, kyesha, & Tania_Sparrow again for reviewing! You have no idea how helpful they are I how much I appreciate them! Also, sorry this next chapter is a bit on the short side, lol! I have other chapters written & waiting, so be patient! Again, I am trying to read your stories too, but I hardly have time to read the ones I usually read! Again, thank you, and here is chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3 Where are Our Heroes?  
  
The son rose the next morning, shining a gleaming light into the homes of Port Royal. A light breeze drifted through the windows, tickling the residents awake. Some already were.  
  
Elizabeth had spent the night watching and worrying and taking care of Noelle. She now stood at the window staring at the ambushed streets and weak defeated men fixing them. Her blonde hair hung in restless ringlets, cluttered around her hair like a broken bird's nest. Her eyes were surrounded by gray bags, results from endless nights of little or no sleep because of Noelle. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry at the thought that Will may never come home. She turned and looked anxiously at the sleeping Noelle, awaiting her family's fate.  
  
If Will doesn't come home I don't know what I'll do, she thought miserably. But one thing's for sure, our baby will grow up and I will raise her myself if I have to.  
  
*** The Black Pearl rested on the outskirts of Port Royal. Jack sat miserably on the dock, drinking rum, looking despondently at the waters.  
  
"Jack, they could still be alive," Mr. Gibbs told the saddened pirate.  
  
"Anamaria." Jack seemed to be pleading the ocean for his lost loves.  
  
"Ye know, Bo`sun and his bloody crew may know where they are."  
  
"Or I could've killed 'em. The Pearl coulda run 'em over," Jack answered with guilt in his voice.  
  
"Now Jack! You should be ashamed of yerself! What is the first thing Anamaria would do if she and Dominique were thrown overboard?"  
  
Jack looked up, "She would carry our daughter to safety."  
  
"She knew your plan with the Pearl. She knows that she'd have to stay far away from it. There was lifeboats around everywhere ye looked, Jack. Also, you knew the second they were thrown overboard. I watched you let go of the wheel. Remember Jack, you stopped the ship," Mr. Gibbs pointed out.  
  
Jack looked relieved, "So if they're gone, it isn't my fault?"  
  
"No Jack! Not at all!" Mr. Gibbs assured his captain. "Mother's love, they aren't even dead! They probably swam to safety or got a ride on a boat. Remember, a minute later, Bo`sun's ship left."  
  
"Aye, that was interesting how it left so quickly." Jack grew concerned, "But if for some reason, they are not ok, revenge will be mine!"  
  
Jack dumped his bottle and stood up. "I'm going to town to get supplies. I promised Dominique I'd get her a scarf, same as mine!"  
  
"That's the spirit Jack!" Mr. Gibbs laughed heartily, but his smile suddenly went flat. "Be careful Jack, you're a wanted man in Port Royal! They may remember the cleric from the church of England!"  
  
Jack grinned childishly at the memory, then looked back at Mr. Gibbs with mock annoyance. "How many times have I told you, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!  
  
*** Anamaria and Will sat in the boat, catching their breaths. The worn-out exhausted rowboat sat entangled in a thick mass of rosebush in the riverbank. Well-hidden from the rest of the world, they were finally unseen from Bo`sun's crew.  
  
"Finally, we've lost them!" Anamaria gasped.  
  
"We've been chased by them all night long," Will panted. "I thought I'd pass out from a the hard rowing."  
  
The sun finally came up, casting a brilliant light among their sweaty faces. They saw each other for the first time that night.  
  
"You're Will Turner!"  
  
"You're Anamaria!"  
  
The two reacquainted themselves and caught up on all that had happened in the past five years. With a worried tone, Will told Anamaria of his beautiful wife and child who probably took him for dead now. Anamaria told Will of her relationship with Jack and the child they had together. She told him stories of the Pearl and the adventures they had living on the seas. It sort of made Will think of past times.  
  
"So that's Dominique?" he gestured to the worn-out little girl sleeping peacefully beside them.  
  
"That she is," Anamaria smiled proudly. "And if I know Jack, he's out looking for us now. Bo`sun and his men should have all died with Barbossa. And that's exactly what will happen!"  
  
*** Well that's it! Sorry so short! Chapter 4 will be up hopefully soon! Thanks so much for all your patience! PLEASE R & R!!!!!  
  
~~~The Mate of Jack Sparrow 


	4. Chapter 4 Disguises and Intruders

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own potc yet. That sucky Disney won't give it up!!!  
  
Thank you to Cap'n Keira Sparrow, Arwen Turner, Tania_Sparrow, & Piper 8188 for your wonderful reviews!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jack rummaged around the dusty hull of the Black Pearl, looking for a musty trunk of clothes.  
  
"Arggh! Where's the bloody trunk?!" Jack growled. "There's normal clothes in there!"  
  
He knocked over another barrel and stubbed his toe. "Owwy, owwy, ow!" he howled, jumping up and down holding his foot. He fell backward over a chest. The chest popped open.  
  
"Aye, I've found you!" he shuffled through the chest, pulling out townspeople-type clothes. "Now I will dress like Will and be able to buy Dominique a scarf!"  
  
*** Elizabeth hurried through the busy streets of Port Royal, which were covered in rubble. Sweaty men that have been out all night now were cleaning up the trash. Norrington, Gov. Swann, and other soldiers were inspecting the burnt gate of the Governor's household.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Elizabeth, darling, you're alright! Where is dear William and how is Noelle?" Gov. Swann comforted his daughter in a warm embrace.  
  
"Noelle's fine but Will never returned home!" she cried frantically.  
  
"I haven't seen him all night. Commodore, have you seen Mr. Turner?"  
  
"Oh no, not at all," Norrington said quickly, then turned around.  
  
Elizabeth pulled him to face her, "I know you're still upset that you couldn't have me, but if you cared the slightest bit for me, you'd help me find my husband!"  
  
Norrington sighed, "I saw him in a rowboat by himself, looked like he was trying to escape the town."  
  
Elizabeth froze. Will wasn't trying to leave her? Was he?  
  
"Now, now, Norrington, I don't think Mr. Turner would such a thing. We should set out a search party." Gov. Swann suggested.  
  
Many British soldiers set out in search of Will, as Elizabeth stood numb with confusion.  
  
*** Jack, now dress as a common person with his bandanna, beads, and affects left in the ship, walked through Port Royal.  
  
"Slower," he muttered to himself. "Drop the arms, loose the saunter." He was having difficulty trying to make his drunken walk seem less noticeable, but without success."  
  
He managed to find his way among the crazy villagers to a small shop. Jack looked around the scarves, beads, and tiny trinket jewelry.  
  
"Mary I help you, sir?" asked the storekeeper.  
  
Jack looked up suddenly, obviously startled, and dropped a tiny wooden chest filled with beads all over the floor. He cautiously stepped over the spilt beads and came to the counter.  
  
"Aye.er yes," Jack answered. "I'd like to buy these." He placed a red bandanna, beads, charms, and yarn on the table counter.  
  
The shopkeeper took the 5 shillings from Jack and gave him his purchases. "That all?"  
  
"Yes," Jack said quickly, shoving the purchases into his jacket. "Did you happen to see a tan skinned-like mine-black haired, feisty girl around here, with a miniature one beside her?"  
  
"Nope sir. But we lost someone else in the attack. Blacksmith Will Turner, I'm afraid," the storekeeper informed him.  
  
"Oh," Jack muttered surprised. "That's very interesting. Do you know where I can find Miss Elizabeth Swann?"  
  
"Ah, Turner, now sir," the shopkeeper told him. "They're married."  
  
"Oh, well that's very interesting," Jack said again. "Thank you mate! I'll just be going now. Uh, good-day!"  
  
The storekeeper looked after him warily as Jack strutted out the door and hurried down the street.  
  
*** Elizabeth nervously paced back and forth in her tiny cottage while the search was going on outside. She cradled tiny Noelle in her arms.  
  
"Noelle, Daddy will come home soon! You just wait!" she smiled down at her baby's content face. "You really have you daddy's deep brown eyes!"  
  
She smoothed down Noelle's surly brown hair and gently sang Noelle a familiar lullaby: "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up-"  
  
The heavy oak door suddenly burst open. It was Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Elizabeth! How are you doing?" he asked kindly, but with a hint of a darkness in his voice. "And Noelle?"  
  
"Fine, thank you. We're just fine." Elizabeth answered cautiously. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Gov. Swann just sent me to, uh, make sure you're alright."  
  
"Oh, of course he did," Elizabeth answered with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"May I hold Noelle?" Norrington asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, I guess, just for a moment," Elizabeth eyed him carefully before placing Noelle in his arms.  
  
He looked down at the baby and smiled sadly, "this could've been my child."  
  
Elizabeth awkwardly took Noelle away from him. "Commodore, really, why are you here?" she asked concernedly.  
  
"Because I love you Elizabeth! I know you're in love with Will but-"  
  
"Yes, I love Will! I know I've said this many times, but you need to move on!" Elizabeth cried exasperatedly.  
  
"But Elizabeth, I must ask you! What will you do if Mr. Turner never returns?"  
  
"One, Will is coming home! And, two."  
  
Norrington stopped her by pressing his lips firmly against hers.  
  
Elizabeth gasped and pulled away, fiercely slapping him across the face. "Get out! Now! I'm in love with Will and always will be! So you need to find somebody else's life to ruin!"  
  
"No! I cannot leave you!"  
  
"If you don't leave here, I will!" Elizabeth stomped across the room and grabbed her bag. She slammed the door shut behind her, Noelle securely in her arms.  
  
She raced down the street and collided with Jack Sparrow dressed as a merchant of some kind.  
  
"'Ello mate!" he greeted her.  
  
*** Thank you all who are reading this! It means so much to hear you enjoy it! I'm always excited to open my email account to find positive reviews! You keep reviewing, I'll keep posting! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Big Adventure Begins!

Hey everyone!!! I am SOOOO mad! I haven't posted in like 2 weeks! I hope you don't hate me! I've had this chapter written for weeks but I haven't been able to type because I had to get service hours all last week & a big report & oh my god. there was no time at all! So maybe I should stop blabbing & let you read the next chapter.  
  
Oh, if you want me to email you when the chapters come up, just leave your email in your review & I'll let you know when I post them.  
  
Thank you to Cap'n Keira Sparrow, Kyesha, & Leonsalanna for your great reviews! Keep 'em coming!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5 The Big Adventure Begins!  
  
"Elizabeth, isn't it?" Jack asked with a grin.  
  
"Mrs. Turner actually," she blushed.  
  
"Ah, you and dear William finally hitched up! And what's this?" Jack asked, gesturing to the baby.  
  
"This is our child Noelle," Elizabeth proudly told him.  
  
"Oh," Jack looked at her.  
  
"You may hold her."  
  
Elizabeth watched Jack take Noelle in his arms with surprising ease, like he had experience with babies before. She noticed Jack blinking his eyes as he held her.  
  
"Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, the same sad tone entering her voice as she remembered Will.  
  
"Aye lass, I'm fine. How 'bout you?" Jack asked, reversing the inquire.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't hold it in. She broke down, explaining everything from Will's disappearance to Norrington's obsession. "The worst part is, Norrington thinks Will was leaving me on purpose!"  
  
Jack laughed heartily. "That is a wonderful joke! Tell me another, savvy?"  
  
Elizabeth stared at him in shock.  
  
"Norrington's being the bloody frog that he is because he wants you. Will wouldn't leave you - trust me! He's obsessed with you mate! Also, you just had a kid. Will is a lovesick pansy with his-"  
  
Elizabeth suddenly shoved Jack to the ground, landing on top of him, with Noelle safely in between. A bullet rushed past the spot where his head would've been if he stood there a second longer.  
  
"Elizabeth! Get away from him!" Norrington ran up to where they lay in the street.  
  
"No!" Elizabeth scrambled up with Jack behind her, still holding Noelle. "He's a good man!"  
  
"Really Elizabeth, be reasonable. How dare you let Jack Sparrow touch your daughter?" Norrington cried angrily.  
  
"Oh you're just mad that you don't get to touch Nora!" Jack snapped.  
  
"Noelle," Elizabeth whispered quickly.  
  
"Right," Jack nodded. "D'you want to find Will with me?" he whispered while eyeing the Commodore evilly.  
  
"You're looking for Will?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Jack told her. "Commodore, you will always remember this as the day you almost got Elizabeth!"  
  
Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Run!"  
  
They took off for the Black Pearl, Jack gripping Noelle tightly with Elizabeth at his heels. The 3 runaways ran between shops and down cluttered streets, desperate to lose Commodore.  
  
They stopped under a dock in the corner of Port Royal.  
  
"Where are we going? What's going on?" Elizabeth plopped down on a rock, exhausted and annoyed.  
  
"Oh come on, darling. You loved running from Norrington. Just loved it!" Jack looked at her and winked.  
  
Elizabeth blushed, "ok I did. I admit it. I don't understand why he can't get over me already."  
  
"Because you're so irresistible!" Jack raised one seductive eye towards her, then laughed to himself. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.  
  
"How are you so good with Noelle? It's like you've had experience." Elizabeth asked suddenly.  
  
"I have had experience," Jack muttered to himself.  
  
"Where are they? I suspect Sparrow could've done something horrible to her by now!" Norrington's voice could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Bloody fool!" Jack sighed, "And I thought Will was obsessed!"  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Elizabeth wrung her hands anxiously.  
  
Jack's eyes grew bright, "the Pearl."  
  
Noelle whimpered.  
  
Jack cursed under his breath as her heard footsteps stop, "lass, what do we do?"  
  
Elizabeth grabbed a rock, stood up quickly, and flung it into an open window of a house nearby.  
  
The footsteps turned away.  
  
Jack stared at Elizabeth in complete shock and utter amazement.  
  
"Go! Hurry!" she whispered harshly.  
  
Jack padded though the water with swift hard strokes, all the while holding Noelle above the water. Elizabeth doggie-paddled behind.  
  
They rounded the outskirts of Port Royal until they were hidden in the shadows. They stopped by a rock. Jack handed Noelle back to Elizabeth and she calmed down the startled baby.  
  
Suddenly a wild call of a bird echoed through right next to her. Elizabeth jumped a mile.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, that was me," Jack laughed. "Call of the Sparrow."  
  
Elizabeth chuckled to herself. She'd never understand the wonders of Jack Sparrow!  
  
The Black Pearl was appearing now in the approaching evening. The fog was settled. An excited chill went down Elizabeth's spine.  
  
A rope was thrown down and moments later, she found herself staring into the eyes of Jack's old familiar crew. She greeted Mr. Gibbs, Marty, Mr. Cotton, and the others. Someone was missing.  
  
"Where's Anamaria?"  
  
Jack's face became troubled, yet determined, "That's why I'm searching the Caribbean. We are both out to recover our lost loves."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Jack."  
  
Jack lifted her chin to face his. Elizabeth stared into his dark, mysterious eyes. "And recover them we will, Mrs. Turner!"  
  
The ship set sail on the gorgeous horizon.  
  
*** Thanks for waiting! I'll be faster on this next chapter, I promise! I will post only when I get 5 reviews, savvy? 


	6. Trouble With Treasure

Hey! I've given up explaining why I don't post often. I just am busy so thank you to all who are still reading! I love you all! Only people who post fanfics know the thrill of checking your inbox to find tons of letters saying bot@fanfiction.net full of positive reviews! Ok enough blabbing.  
  
Thank you to Cap'n Keira Sparrow, leonsalanna, Vinnie, & QuietOne1 for your great reviews!  
  
Onto the story...  
  
Chapter 6 Trouble with Treasure  
  
After several hours of sailing, Jack handed the wheel off to Mr. Gibbs. He walked across the deck, bells jingling, over to where Elizabeth was standing. In a simple white dress—no corset, she stood watching the waves, her brown hair dancing about her shoulders.  
  
"Beautiful, innit?" Jack remarked behind her, sipping a bit of rum.  
  
"Oh, oh yes. The sunset is quite picturesque," Elizabeth took in a deep breath of the salty sea air. "The waves are gorgeous."  
  
"I meant the freedom," Jack's voice seemed distant. "No worries here. Everything just flies away into the wind. No irons to hold you back. This is what the Black Pearl really means. Freedom. You feel it too, I can tell, mate."  
  
Elizabeth turned around, "I can. You really are lucky, Jack. You live with this freedom. Back at Port Royal, I had to live by their rules, do what they told me. I've wanted this forever."  
  
"Wasn't it better with Will, though? I mean, you don't have to wear those tight things anymore." Jack commented.  
  
"I don't know. Ever since we met you, sailed the ocean, and had that adventure, everything changed. We miss it. The danger, the freedom, not a care in the world...it's just so exhilarating! And I love not knowing what will happen next!" Elizabeth sighed, "I just hope we find Will so he can enjoy it with me."  
  
*** Meanwhile, Anamaria, Will, and Dominique had returned to Port Royal.  
  
"Mama, will we ever find Daddy?" Dominique asked as they walked through the town.  
  
"'Course we will, you just keep next to me," Anamaria instructed her.  
  
"Mr. Turner, you've returned!" Norrington's voice sounded behind them. They turned around. Norrington stuck out his hand. Will declined the handshake. "D'you have any idea where my wife is?"  
  
"And Jack Sparrow? Have you seen Jack?" Anamaria piped up hopefully.  
  
Norrington's face became clouded, "You know about Sparrow?"  
  
"Yes! I sail around the Caribbean with him. This is his daughter, Dominique!" Anamaria exclaimed in defense.  
  
"So you're a pirate?"  
  
"Yes," Anamaria replied truthfully.  
  
"Well I suppose, Turner, that you have her to thank for this," Norrington stated.  
  
Will looked at Norrington cautiously.  
  
"Elizabeth and Noelle were last seen with Jack Sparrow," Norrington informed him. "They're gone."  
  
Will's face fell, but Anamaria's looked hopeful. But the hope didn't last long.  
  
"Well, since you're a pirate, I'm going to have to place you under arrest," announced Norrington. "Gillette, fetch some irons."  
  
"Wait! Commodore, she has a child!" Will argued.  
  
"You, Turner, have forgotten your place for the final time!" Commodore declared. "You are under arrest as well!"  
  
"You can't do that!" Will cried in defense. "I live here, I work here, and people depend on me!"  
  
"Should've thought about that before you went off gallivanting with pirates!" Gillette commented as he handcuffed Will.  
  
"What about my daughter?" Anamaria cried frantically.  
  
"She's go to a safe house," reported Gillette.  
  
"Never!" Anamaria threw her shackles around Dominique's neck in front of her. "You don't place me in no gallows without Dominique! We go together!"  
  
Gillette and Norrington looked at each other in surprise, "Follow me!"  
  
*** "I fell in love with Anamaria 'bout three years ago. We had Dominique. She's four. Looks just like her mother. Great Pirate," Jack told Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jack with sad eyes as he told about the attack and how they may be lost at sea.  
  
"I was to get her a scarf, same as mine," Jack took out the bandanna from the shop.  
  
"We'll find them, Jack. Wouldn't it be grand if they're all together searching for us?" Elizabeth said brightly.  
  
"Aye luv. It would," Jack looked into the sea. "We'll find you, luv. Dominique, stay close to your mother. Will, don't steal her from me!"  
  
Jack turned to find Elizabeth staring at him with crossed arms.  
  
"Drink up me 'earties, Yo ho!" Jack laughed as they got farther and farther away from their treasures.  
  
*** Thank you to all who are still reading! I need at least 3 reviews before I put up another chapter! Please review! If you like my story, tell your friends about it!!! I need reviews and inspiration! I'm having writer's block too!  
  
Any ideas? Please help me out!!!  
  
Luv ya, Jack's Mate 


	7. Chapter 7 Hidden Passion

Sorry it took so long! Thank you to anyone who is still reading this!  
  
Thanks to: leonsalanna, sparrow fan, & Nikki1589 for your great reviews! Nikki, I'm so sorry I haven't found time to read your fic yet! (Or anyone else's for that matter, I've been busy!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own potc (sob sob)  
  
Here it is...  
  
***  
  
"This is madness!" Will burst out as Norrington and his men left the gallows.  
  
Dominique huddled herself in the corner of the dirty cold floor, "this is bloody awful!"  
  
Anamaria's head darted to where her daughter was, "Dominique!"  
  
"Mama! I'm a pirate!" Dominique yelled, "Daddy's gone! I don't have the scarf he promised me and I'm gonna get it!"  
  
"Well how are we gonna get out, Will?" Anamaria asked Will impatiently.  
  
"Well last time I helped Jack escape, I used a wooden stool to lift the bars free."  
  
"How?" Anamaria asked curiously.  
  
"I helped make these cells," Will answered. "But it won't work from the inside."  
  
"I know!" Dominique exclaimed. "You go in that corner!" she directed to Will and Anamaria. "Leave it to me. Don't do anything!"  
  
She took a stick and rattled it between 2 bars of the window. "Hey mate!"  
  
A little boy with sandy brown hair raced to the window, his face full of curiosity. "Hi! Who are you?"  
  
"Dominique. Can you get me out of here please?" she begged while fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
The boy smiled and blushed, "Sure, alright! My name's James!"  
  
"Awww, that's nice. Now get me out!" Dominique tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Wait, why are you in the gallows in the first place?"  
  
"Um...piracy?" she guessed.  
  
"You're a pirate?" James said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah and if you get me out, I'll give you some real pirate treasure!" Dominique said brightly, while keeping her voice to a whisper.  
  
"Wow! Now how do I get you out?" James asked, puzzled.  
  
Dominique rolled her eyes. She should've expected this. "Well you're three cards short of a deck, aren't you mate!" she said quoting her father.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," Dominique sighed. "Hold on."  
  
She went to Will, "Do you have a hatchet or somethin?" she whispered.  
  
"Crowbar," Will told her, handing Dominique a wooden tool.  
  
Dominique passed the crowbar through the bars. "Bend the bars with this thing. Make it wide enough for me to crawl through."  
  
James complied and Will gave Dominique a boost up. Soon Dominique was up on the ground.  
  
"Where's my treasure?" James asked eagerly.  
  
"Oops, almost forgot!" Dominique kissed him quickly on the cheek and took off towards the gallows entrance.  
  
Dominique walked through the dusty cells and stopped in front of the dog. "Here you! Come here doggy!" she shook her silver charms on her belt.  
  
Will and Anamaria watched from a nearby cell as Dominique petted the dog and snagged away the shiny ring of keys.  
  
"I think it's this one." Anamaria selected a key from the ring. She reached outside the bars and unlocked the door.  
  
"Hey! What about us?" cried another prisoner in fury.  
  
"Sorry! Can't afford to free anyone else today!" Will replied. "Oh and keep it down!"  
  
The 3 fugitives tiptoed out of the cell and headed slowly, but quietly to the exit.  
  
"Where in hell's name do you think you're going?!"  
  
***  
  
Night was falling over the ocean. The fog was rising and a light rain fell, pattering on the deck of the Pearl. Inside Jack and Elizabeth sat at an oak table across from one another. Noelle lay wrapped in Dominique's old cradle in the corner.  
  
"So the cradle is perfect. Thank you Jack," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I didn't do anything. Cradle's always been there. It's like Dominique's here when I see Nona using it." Jack remarked, ignoring Elizabeth's smirk. "Ah, thank you Gibbs."  
  
Mr. Gibbs set out roasted rabbit, biscuits, apples, and wine on the table.  
  
"Now where are we going tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Hold on. Lemme get me rum." Jack dug through a sack next to the cradle. Noelle gurgled.  
  
"No Naomi, no rum for you!" Jack grinned cornily.  
  
"Noelle! Jack, Noelle!" Elizabeth reminded him again.  
  
"Yes. Her too!"  
  
The two sat down again and started to eat.  
  
"Now what were you sayin, luv?" Jack asked, taking a long swig of rum.  
  
"Tomorrow, where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Ah, well, the attacking ship that night was Barbossa's old crew—"  
  
Elizabeth coughed, "What!"  
  
"Apparently I forgot to mention that."  
  
"Yes you did. Anything else, like maybe they kidnapped Will? Elizabeth snapped.  
  
"No no no! Soon after Anamaria and Dominique went overboard, the attacking ship turned around and left. So if I'm assuming correctly, the ship was following them," Jack drank more rum. "So either they, if Will's even with them, were captured or they died."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened.  
  
"Or they survived," Jack added quickly.  
  
"Right," Elizabeth said. "Jack, do you have any more wine?" she gestured to her empty glass.  
  
"Aye, luv! But don't you want to drink something a little stronger? A real pirate drink? Not some fancy-shmancy 'Port Royale' drink?" Jack offered her a full-unopened bottle of rum.  
  
Elizabeth winced at the dark thick liquid. But then she remembered her new- found freedom and reached for the bottle eagerly.  
  
"So," Elizabeth started, removing the cork of the bottle. "Do we look for Barbossa's crew?"  
  
"Bo`sun now, actually," Jack finished his bottle. "We'll set out at dawn and track down the Isle de Mueta. Then, from there—"Jack paused as he watched Elizabeth chugging down her bottle of rum.  
  
"Great p-plan!" Elizabeth slurred happily. "We'll find Will in no time at all!"  
  
Jack laughed heartily, drinking another bottle. "We'll destroy Bo`sun, Pintel, and that god-forsaken Ragetti!"  
  
They clanged bottles and talked on and on into the night. Soon they were both completely drunk.  
  
"And you and me, we'll sail the world together!" Jack shouted, his hands racing.  
  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" Elizabeth sang loudly.  
  
They danced round in circles in the creaking hull of the ship, singing off- key at the top of their lungs.  
  
Jack suddenly tripped over a loose nail in the floorboards and tumbled down onto a rotting couch against the wall, Elizabeth landing on top of him.  
  
They lay there, faces just inches apart. Elizabeth looked into Jack's dark chocolate eyes, sinking into them. She never really noticed exactly how gorgeous Jack was. His daring adventures and freedom had never appealed to her as much as they did now, making Jack seem so very dangerously sexy. Will didn't seem all the wonderful at the moment.  
  
Jack stared into Elizabeth's light brown chestnut eyes, her moonlit brown hair tickling his face. Elizabeth really was beautiful. No wonder Will was so obsessed with her. She was so incredibly inexperienced with the pirate life and being independent, that it was funny. But the fact that she was so willing to give it a try made her seem so much more fascinating. Anamaria seemed to vanish from his mind, although it was intoxicated with alcohol at the moment.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jack whispered, his hot breath sending a chill down her spine.  
  
That was all Elizabeth needed. She dove her lips onto Jack's and they kissed passionately, their tongues dancing like the light of the fire. Her hands roamed Jack's bare tanned chest, sending sparks of electricity through his body. Jack kissed down her neck and played with the laces of her thin white dress. Their breaths heavy and uneven, all they focused on was the heat of their bodies pressed together and the passion that was rising between them.  
  
A loud wail came from the cradle, just as Elizabeth's laces came undone.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth said suddenly. Though she was drunk, somewhere in her brain something told her to stop. She got off of Jack and ran to Noelle.  
  
"What?" Jack said, confused. "Will?"  
  
"I-I forgot!" Elizabeth focused on her words. "Will said always to look after the baby!"  
  
"Oh," Jack remained silent.  
  
They went to separate rooms, Elizabeth taking Noelle with her. However they both had mixed feelings.  
  
***  
  
HA HA HA! Everyone hates me now!!!  
  
Well, the next and final chapter should be up in a few days. It's all written I just need to type it! 


	8. Chapter 8 The Aftermath

Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of my fic!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Some of you may catch the LOTR reference in here from the ROTK soundtrack! lol! Sorry I was thinking about it and I randomly put it in!(  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own potc but I do own Johnny Depp! We had so much fun last night...or were that all a dream?  
  
Sorry! Here's the story!  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, a dark ship docked by the dark musty cave. Fog surrounded it and hid it from everywhere else. A gang of pirates hid in the old familiar treasure cave...  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth lay in the lumpy bed sleeping. Luckily, Noelle had gone to sleep soon after the incident last night. Elizabeth had fallen asleep almost immediately.  
  
The boat rocked gently in rhythm with Elizabeth's steady breathing. The sound of the white gulls calling outside was so peaceful. Across the sea, on the horizon, pale sunlight was beginning to rise, in the west.  
  
A shout from the deck above stirred Elizabeth from sleep. Then came the guilt from the night before.  
  
Elizabeth struggled to sit up, then fell back down, holding her head. She winced. 'Thank God that Father can't see me like this! I'd be thrown into the gallows along with Jack!'  
  
Jack. The name had taken on a whole new meaning overnight. Here they were, out to rescue their lovers, Will and Anamaria, both whom they had children with. And what did they do? Drunk a load of rum and almost made love! She might've cheated on her husband if it weren't for Noelle. Maybe she deserved the rotten pirate life she had grown so accustomed to. She sure didn't deserve Will!  
  
***  
  
Jack lay on his bed in the Captain's room. Although he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but think of Elizabeth. She was so beautiful! He did miss Anamaria. But Elizabeth was amazing! What he saw in her, he didn't know. Yet he couldn't get her soft voice, her cheerful laugh, her playful personality, and everything else about her out of his mind.  
  
A loud pound blasted through the room.  
  
"AAHHHH! What do you want from me?!" Jack yelled. He covered his ears.  
  
"You stole my story." (Sorry, I had to do that! Secret Window is an awesome Johnny Depp movie, you have to see it!)  
  
"Jack! Get up! We've spotted Bo`sun's ship on the horizon! Seems to be heading back to Port Royale!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.  
  
Jack stumbled out of bed, tripping over a crate to the door.  
  
Nearly bumping into him, Elizabeth slipped out of her room. She avoided his glance, but Jack brushed against her arm. "Good morning Miss Swann!"  
  
His touch sent chills up her spine. She had to fight her desire, she couldn't betray Will.  
  
She slapped Jack across his cheek. A look of hurt and excitement flashed across his face.  
  
"Could we, you know, talk about this over some rum?" Jack asked.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened, "It didn't mean anything!"  
  
"Ah, luv, but it did!"  
  
"Don't you even remember Anamaria? The love of your life?" Elizabeth yelled.  
  
Cannons blasted only a few feet away.  
  
"Why're we bloody talking about all this now? The Pearl's more important!" Jack shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jack and Elizabeth stumbled up the deck. Mr. Gibbs gave the wheel up to the Captain, who put on his hat. "We're catching up!"  
  
***  
  
Norrington and his men boarded the ships and set out just as Bo`sun and the crew arrived.  
  
"We'll have to fight them off here!" ordered Norrington.  
  
Dominique, Anamaria, and Will sat huddled in the corner of the cell, while the fight went on.  
  
"I should be out there!" Will complained, "Fighting for my hometown!"  
  
"Oh you belong on the sea, sailing with pirates and you know it!" Anamaria sighed annoyed.  
  
"Maybe you're right," Will got a faraway look in his eyes. "I wonder how Noelle is doing."  
  
Anamaria gasped suddenly, "The Pearl!"  
  
They all leapt to the window.  
  
"Daddy's nearby!" Dominique cried.  
  
"Honey, I want you to listen to mommy. If we get separated sometime tonight, you go straight to the docks. You find your daddy and give him this," Anamaria put a string of pearls around Dominique's neck. "It means that I'm okay and Will's okay and we're coming very soon and we'll all be together on the Pearl after tonight! You tell him that!"  
  
Dominique nodded.  
  
Will looked at Anamaria with a newfound compassion. Anamaria smiled bravely.  
  
A cannon went off right next to their jail cell, leaving a small hole in the wall.  
  
"Dominique!" Anamaria said urgently, taking a deep breath. "Go to the Pearl now! I love you!" She hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
"I can't!" Dominique insisted.  
  
"We'll be there! Don't worry!" said Will gently.  
  
Dominique gave one final glance at her mother and Will and turned to the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks. She crawled through the hole and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth and Jack tumbled off the boat, tripping over one another as the ship docked at the port.  
  
"Ooohhh, feisty!" Jack licked his lips.  
  
"Stop it!" Elizabeth shoved him.  
  
"Stop both of you! We're here to fight against Bo`sun and to free Port Royale for good." Mr. Gibbs said, smacking Jack with his near-empty canteen.  
  
"Right!" Elizabeth said.  
  
The crew scanned the area quickly.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Jack whirled around to see his daughter behind him.  
  
"Dominique!" He twirled her around in the air and secured the diamond-print bandanna over her head. "I thought I'd never see you again! Where's your mother and is Will Turner with her?"  
  
Dominique pointed at the nearby gallows. She took out the pearls. "Mommy said that—"  
  
But before she could finish her sentence, an explosion filled the air. Port Royale went up into flames, destroying everything in its path, as Jack, Elizabeth, and Dominique stood in the safety of the Black Pearl, looking on in shock.  
  
***  
  
Well that's it!!!  
  
Before you start sending me flames, saying 'why the hell did you just kill everyone off???', please know that I am open to suggestions for a SEQUEL!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing faithfully, even though I haven't exactly met half of my deadlines!!! I love y'all!!!  
  
~Jack's Faithful Mate( 


End file.
